Dukes Of Smallville
by Carol-Lynn Duke
Summary: Jonathan regains long lost memories after seeing an '69 orange dodge charger and meeting a dark haired man from his past...how does he know the man or the car with Georgia plates. This is my first Dukes of Hazzard story so please be kind. R & R and no flames please only rated M for future chapters and to be safe.


Italics_ is "CB talk" and 'thinking'_

_**Bold Italics is the balladeer**_

And I know he died but I'm choosing to ignore the death in this since it's an alternate universe to start with so deal with it. Please R and R and no flames please.

* * *

"**Dukes of Smallville"  
CHAPTER ONE  
**

It was late and the Kents were all asleep. Jonathan had only pajama pants on so was sleeping shirtless. Jonathan was tossing and turning in the bed next to Martha. Jonathan shot up in a cold sweat and when he saw Martha was still asleep next to him he carefully got up and went downstairs quietly after he grabbed a shirt and jeans from the closet and he put the shirt on as he walked then sat in the kitchen at the table put on the jeans then got lost in thought over his dream. Jonathan was a bit shaky from the dream…not that it was necessarily a bad dream, it was confusing and felt somehow familiar. He was sitting in the kitchen at the table for hours lost in thought and shaking a bit; when a voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Jonathan, are you all right?" The voice asked.

Jonathan looked up a bit startled by the sudden question. At least it seemed sudden to him but, Martha had been watching him for a few minutes.

"Martha…I'm fine just a dream. I've just been trying to understand it but, I can't." Jonathan said in desperation for some sort of answer to his dreams lately.

In his dreams when he thought back on them now no one called him Jonathan in them they called him something else…what was it now…that's right in the dreams he was called Bo.

_**Things would change though a while later when Martha sent him into town for some things. **_

Before he went into the general store he saw an orange dodge charger with the number 01 painted on the door and a confederate flag on the roof that said General Lee…wait that was the car from his dreams…he went into the building the car was parked in front of; it was in fact Smallville PD. There was a man with dark hair asking for the PDs help in finding his cousin. When the sheriff saw the picture and noticed Jonathan he pointed towards Jonathan.

"Looks like Jonathan Kent over there." He said.

Jonathan was watching the dark haired man he seemed familiar. It hit Jonathan when the man turned to face him that the man had been in his dreams too just like the car. What Jonathan couldn't have known was these 'dreams' of his were actually memories trying to surface but since they were coming back jumbled he couldn't figure that one out. Suddenly Jonathan clutched his head, clinching his eyes closed…memories were trying to flood back but he was fighting them.

"Bo!" Was the last thing he was aware of for a while; the dark haired man caught Jonathan as he collapsed.

"Better get him back to the Kent farm." The sheriff said.

One of the deputies offered to show the dark haired man there. The man agreed and while they moved Jonathan a list slipped from his pocket. Another deputy picked it up and decided to take care of the stuff on it in town since things were usually pretty slow for them. The deputy helping with Jonathan slid into the General Lee and the man passed Jonathan to the deputy. Once Jonathan was in the car the deputy slid out and went to his patrol car and led them to the Kent Farm. The man honked the General Lee's horn and the man in back started to come to. So, the dark haired man honked again the blond in back almost woke up. By the third honk the dark haired man heard a groan and a complaint that he was honking the General Lee's horn to much. The dark haired man smirked at this.

"Bo, time to wake up." The dark haired man said.

The blond opened his eyes and looked at the dark haired man confused a moment before he recognized the man.

"Luke!" The blond exclaimed.

Luke smiled at his 'little' cousin.

"'bout time!" Luke exclaimed.

"Luke…it's not like I even knew who I really was until I woke up." The blond said.

The blond noticed Clark coming towards the General Lee.

"Give me the keys to my car would'cha?" The blond asked.

Luke tossed him the keys to the General Lee. The blond slid out a bit and was sitting on the door out the window. The General's CB was on channel 19.

_"Sitting Duck this is Bo Peep. Come back." Came from the CB.  
_  
The blond reached in and answered before Luke could react.

_"Bo Peep this is Lost Sheep 2." The blond said.  
_  
_"Bo?!" Was heard shock was in the voice as well as relief.  
_  
_"Hey-ya, Daisy." The blond said smiling that radiant smile of his._

"Bo, where in tarnation have you been?" Daisy demanded with concern.

"I've been right here in Smallville since that day." The blond said.

"I'll explain everything when you get here? Need me to bring the General to show you here…got to go to town to get my truck anyway." He said.

"OK. I'm at the hotel." Daisy said.

"I'll be right there…just got some one to calm down first." The blond said.

"OK, Bo. Let me know when you head this way." Daisy said.

"I'll CB ya when I'm headin' to town. Might take the General for a bit of a drive first though." The blond said.

"It's been so may years since you drove him…have fun and becareful." Daisy said.

"Oh come on, Daisy. It ain't like I been hurt on one of my stunts…least not when I had my memory…not sure about those memory I didn't get back after that whole Bo Hogg thing." The blond said groaning a bit out of embarrassment.

'Yep…it's Bo alright.' Luke thought.

"Oh I have Uncle Jesse's shine recipe book hidden in the barn." The blond told his cousins.

"The people of hazzard are sure missin' Uncle Jesse's 'Shine." Daisy said.

"Not surprised. I'm gone." The blond said trying to put the mic back in place.

Luke reached a crossed to the passenger side and took the mic from the blond's hand one hand stayed on the blond's hand and the other replaced the mic in it's place. The blond bent over so he could look at his cousin.

"Luke…" The blond started.

"We missed you." Luke said.

The blond smiled and broke contact with his cousin when he got the rest of the way out of the car and walked to the drivers side. Luke had watched the blond and slid out of the General and embraced the blond tightly and the blond returned the hug.

"Jonathan…" Martha started.

"Martha, this is my cousin." The blond said.

"You see I've had amnesia since before you and I met."

"But, his memory came back when he saw me at the Smallville PD." Luke said.

"Well, maybe seeing you and the General helped…cause I saw the General first." The blond said.

Luke smiled.

"Right." Luke said.

"Real name is Bo Duke…from Hazzard that's over in Georgia." The blond said.

Martha looked at Clark and then the blond.

"Bo…" Luke started to ask about the woman and teen.

"My wife and son." Bo replied.

It wasn't until then that it occurred to Luke that the deputy that helped with Bo had seemed to know the General since the deputy didn't even try and open the door. The deputy had just jumped in the window. Now that he thought about it the deputy was familiar. Luke looked over at the deputy still nearby.

"Enos!" Luke demanded in shock.

The deputy looked at Luke at the name.

"You know Daisy wants to come out here…she's over at the hotel. I was going to pick her up after a spin in the General…unless you want to bring her up. I left my truck in town." Bo said.

Bo had felt that the deputy was familiar ever since the deputy came to Smallville. So, he wasn't that shocked at the realization.

"I can bring it back but…someone will have to drive me back to town later." Enos said.

"Not a problem." Bo said tossing the keys to the truck to Enos.

Enos caught the keys easily. Bo glanced at Clark silently asking him to make sure the ship was hidden and the floor would support a car. Clark nodded knowing what his dad wanted. Clark went to the barn do just that. Luke walked to the passenger side and slid into the General. Bo slid in as well and started the engine and smiled.

"Take it easy at first. Been a while since you drove him." Luke said.

Bo nodded. He drove away at a slower pace then Bo usually went for a few minutes before his hand went to the shift and switched the General into full gear and put his foot to the metal and sped up.

"I kinda want to go back to Hazzard." Bo said.

"Yeah?" Luke asked.

"I miss everyone there…hell I even miss Boss and Roscoe." Bo said.

Luke laughed.

"You must be really homesick then." Luke said.

Bo smiled.

"I miss doing those jumps too." Bo said.

Luke smiled.

"You have to tell…Martha was it…about all this." Luke said.

"It's Martha and I know." Bo said.

"How's Cooter?" He asked as he made a turn with a bit of a slide.

"Still running his shop, was a Senator, got married actually and has kids." Luke said.

"Cooter?" Bo asked in shock.

"Yep." Luke said.

"Never thought that would happen." Bo said.

"No one ever thought either of us would get married either." Luke pointed out.

Bo laughed. Bo wondered if he should tell Luke their secrets. He remembered they were taught that Dukes never lie to each other and that Dukes never kept secrets from each other. About the time they got back to the Kent farm, parked the General in the barn and walked out of the barn; Enos had parked the truck and Daisy parked Dixie soon after. Bo rushed to his cousin when she got out of Dixie.

"Daisy!" Bo exclaimed happily.

Daisy hugged Bo tightly.

"Jonathan…" Martha started.

"This is my cousin Daisy, Martha. Daisy, my wife Martha." Bo said.

"Nice to meetcha, sugar." Daisy said.

"Wait wife?"

Daisy looked at Luke for answers.

"I was just as shocked as you Daisy." Luke assured.

"Dad…" Clark started.

"Clark, you should meet my cousins. This is Daisy and that's Luke." Bo said gesturing towards each respectively.

"Nice to meet you." Clark said offering his hand.

Both cousins took the offered hand of their second cousin.

"Martha, let's go for a ride. We need to talk." Bo said.

"OK, Jonathan." Martha said.

"Bo." He corrected.

"Right, that's going to take time to sink in." Martha said.

"I know…come on we'll take the General." Bo said heading to the barn.

Martha ran after him.

"He'll probably explain everythin' when they get back. They have somethin' important to talk 'bout." Luke told Daisy.

"Like what?" Clark asked his second cousin out of curiosity.

"Possibly movin' ta Hazzard fer one." Luke answered.

Daisy squealed at that. Luke smiled.

"Bo is even missing Roscoe and Boss." Luke said.

"He's gotta be homesick then." Daisy said giggling a bit.

"Bo and I were let off probation by the one that took over for Boss when he died." Luke said.

"About time you're over that time." Daisy said.

"Bo…why was dad on probation?" Clark asked when he remembered his dad was Bo.

"Runnin' 'shine with me." Luke said.

"Shine?" Clark asked.

"Moonshine." Luke said.

"Moonshine?" Clark asked shock.

_"Bo Peep, you got your ears on?" Came from Dixie's CB.  
_  
Daisy answered.

_"What is it lost sheep two?" Daisy asked._

"I'm switching to country music if any of ya'll need me." Bo said.

"10-4, Bo." Daisy said.

"I'm gone." Bo said.

"Country music?" Clark asked.

"Family code." Daisy said as she reached over to her CB and switch channels.

"Means he's switching to channel 19." Luke explained.

"Only the family and Cooter know that code." He added.

"Cooter?" Clark asked.

"Mine and Bo's best friend…back in Hazzard." Luke said.

Clark smiled he wanted to hear about some of his dad's youth.

"Can you tell me about him? Dad I mean when he was younger." Clark asked in saying.

* * *

Bo was watching the land in front of him.

"Martha, I want to go home…" Bo started.

"Jonathan…" Martha started.

"Home is Hazzard always will be for a Duke. I want to go back." Bo said he pulled over when tears started to blur his vision.

Martha hadn't noticed at first but, Jonathan's accent was slowly getting deeper and sounding more southern since he woke in the back of the General Lee. The General slid a bit and did a 180 when Bo stopped. Martha looked at Bo.

"Alright but, we should give Clark a chance to say good bye to his friends first." Martha said nodding.

Daisy and Luke went inside when they found out there was a CB base station inside. Luke sat by the CB just in case there was an emergency and changed it to channel 19. Daisy was in the kitchen.

"We're gonna have to wait to celebrate. No crawdad's around here." Daisy said.

"Mom would probably want to treat you guys as guests." Clark said.

"Crawdad?"

"Your dad's favorite back home was Uncle Jesse's Crawdad Bisque. Daisy was going to make it." Luke said.

"But, tomorrow dad, might need help on the farm…I have school since it's Monday." Clark told Luke.

"No problem…grew up on a farm." Luke said.

* * *

Martha looked around. She realized they were by the Ross Farm. Bo picked up the mic on the CB. They didn't know that one in Smalliville was currently listening in on the conversation on channel 19 while working on his brother-in-laws car.

"_This is Lost Lamb callin', Watchtower, ya got ya ears on?" Came from the Kent Farm CB._

Clark picked up the mic.

"_Whatcha need, dad?" Clark asked_

"_Can ya check the animals…cause we need ta talk ta you soon." The first voice said._

"_I'll go check on them now." The second said hearing the underlying meaning to it._

Bo didn't like keeping secrets from his family. Martha could see something was bothering her husband. Bo returned the mic to it's place.

"Jonathan…" Martha started.

He looked at her.

"I don't like keepin' things from my family. Dukes don't lie to Dukes and Dukes don't keep secrets from Dukes." Bo explained.

A whoosh was heard and Clark was at the window.

"Mom…dad…" Clark said from his mom's side.

"Help your mom out, Clark." Bo said sliding out of the car.

Bo was slowly returning to the Bo his family knew to a point not to the point of making and running 'shine or otherwise breaking the law. Bo seemed more relaxed and happy then the Jonathan that Clark knew. Clark gently pulled his mom through the window.

"You may need to sit down." Bo said.

Clark sat down on a nearby rock.

"Yer ma and I were thinkin'…of maybe goin' back to my home town." Bo said.

It was then that Martha and Clark noticed the accent that Jonathan now had. Suddenly a voice came from the CB near by.

"_Breaker one, breaker one, I maybe crazy but I ain't dumb this here's Crazy Cooter comin' at ya. That you Duke Boys out there?" Came from the General's CB._

Bo smiled when he heard the voice. Bo headed for the General and jumped in shaking his head to wake up.

"_Crazy C, this is Sitting Duck. It's us, Cooter." Luke said._

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

I could use a little help actually writing chapter 2 and the rest of the story…the sooner I get help the sooner the next chapter can be put up.


End file.
